custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nuju (Pirates)
Look to the stars, and find your future. Nuju preferred solitude, especially if it was within the confines of his Knowledge Tower where he can sit back and interpret the signs the Great Spirit lay out for him. If only those signs told him that he would become a Toa Metru of Ice one day. Nuju can no longer return to his days as a scholar, but he has a new purpose and a new duty to give to the Matoran. And while the Great Flood and a lost eye (thanks, Vakama) might serve as great obstacles to overcome in that duty, Nuju is nonetheless determined to see his destiny through. Even if he really doesn't want to talk to most of his teammates. Biography Early life The student and friend of a Ko-Matoran Philosopher named Ihu, Nuju was a Scholar working at Knowledge Tower #44. Upon completion of his training, Nuju spent his days on his telescope, his studies based primarily on Ihu's theory of the stars foretelling the future. While initially skeptical, Nuju was taught by his mentor to broaden his perspective. With his studies, Nuju was aided by Ihu in presenting the idea of Toa stars. These studies also had Nuju unknowingly foretell the defunction of the Toa Mangai. Nuju was one of the many Ko-Matoran who attempted to prevent the Matoran Civil War from advancing, accompanied by an attempt at a "policy for neutrality" should things go wrong. However, the ignorance towards their warnings drove the Ko-Matoran to join the Po-Matoran. Nuju provided tactical support during the war. In the aftermath, Nuju's Kanohi was damanged. While it was being repaired, the Ko-Matoran took the opportunity to request that the Mask-Maker, Vakama, install a telescopic lens to the mask. While studying the skies one day, Nuju was approached by Toa Lhikan, who gave him a map and a Toa Stone before abruptly leaving. Deducing from the map that he was to go to the Great Temple in Ga-Metru, he proceeded to and found five other Matoran there with similar stones in hand. Initially confused and somewhat hostile towards the sarcastic Po-Matoran Onewa (with whom he had an animosity with during the Civil War) and the Onu-Matoran Archivist Whenua (whose ideals clashed with his), Nuju joined the others in placing their stones into the Temple's Suva. The resulting burst of light transformed Nuju and the other Matoran into Toa. Toa Metru Not long after their transformation, the new Toa of Fire Vakama, who happened to be the same Ta-Matoran that installed Nuju's lens, told everyone of a vision he had just experienced. He foresaw Metru Nui in ruins, and claimed that the Morbuzahk plant that had been plaguing the City lately would be responsible for its destruction. Nuju, along with others, were skeptical of the vision especially since Turaga Dume had recently announced that the plant's threat was fading. Nonetheless, the Toa of Water named Nokama convinced the others to comply with Vakama's orders of searching for the legendary Great Disks in their respective Metru. Nuju headed to Ko-Metru, tracking the riddle of "In Ko-Metru, find where the sky and ice are joined." Nuju deduced that he was supposed to search for the Disk in one of the many Knowledge Towers. Much to the Toa's frustration, his search was met with nothing. Nuju, while wandering Ko-Metru and trying to figure out other solutions to the riddle, bumped into Ehrye, a messenger that worked for him when he was a Scholar. The Ko-Matoran didn't recognize him and simply ran off in a hurry. Suspicious, Nuju followed him and found him planting a Knowledge Crystal in a spot that Nuju discovered the Great Disk of Ice was buried under. The Toa of Ice confronted Ehrye just as he planted the Crystal, resulting in a new Knowledge Tower being created with the Great Disk within. Seeing how dangerous the situation was, Ehrye abandoned his quest to retrieve the Disk and left Nuju to get it. Without any formed stairs in the growing new Tower, the Toa of Ice was forced to leap from Tower to Tower in order to reach the new structure's peak. Unfortunately, the Disk was frozen at the Tower's midpoint, forcing Nuju to climb down to retrieve it. After grueling hours of climbing and cutting the Disk out, Nuju returned to the Great Temple. Shortly after he arrived, Vakama came telling the others of his discovery of the Morbuzahk's presence in Ta-Metru's Great Furnace. Nuju was hesitant to do as Vakama said and fight it, but soon relented. Arriving at the Great Furnace, the Toa battled the Morbuzahk's king root, which was feeding off of the Furnace's energies. After a long and tiring fight, the Toa managed to use the combined energies of the Great Disks to sever the king root from its branches and destroy the plant once and for all by burning it with the Furnace's intense flames. Exhausted but filled with pride by their achievement, the Toa rejoiced and Matau proclaimed themselves to be "Toa Metru," which the others took a liking to. To be written Great Flood As the Toa Metru approached the Great Barrier, a great earthquake struck the universe and caused the Barrier to crack open. The result was a large amount of water to rush in and flood the majority of the world while also washing away all if not most of the Matoran Spheres. To be written The Regathering After years of imprisonment, Nuju continued to try to convince Nokama that Vakama would not come back to rescue them, his belief based upon the Toa of Fire's state after the Great Flood. However, he was proven wrong when Vakama appeared with his and Nokama's Toa Tools and his Matatu. Donning his mask once more, Nuju used it to telekinetically tear his cage apart, much to his relief. However, the rescue was witnessed by a guard, who promptly sounded a nearby alarm. The trio of Toa then rushed to escape the colony and managed to barely make it out just as the gates closed. Unfortunately, they were met with a large group of Skakdi who were awaiting them outside. Nuju then used his elemental power over Ice to create a small Cold Snap, which instantly froze some of the surround Skakdi. He and Vakama then went to work fighting off the large group while Nokama worked to bring the Lhikan to the dock. As she did so, the Toa of Water was confronted by three Skakdi who noticed her intentions. Nokama's retaliation via a whipping the three with a large strand of water resulted in one of the Skakdi's stray Laser Vision to hit Nuju in the eye, knocking the Toa unconscious. Despite the injury, Vakama and Nokama managed to escape with Nuju in tow. He is currently unconscious onboard the Lhikan. To be written Abilities and traits As a Toa of Ice, Nuju can control, create, or absorb ice. Mask and tools Nuju uses a pair of Crystal Spikes which he can use to channel his Elemental Powers. Nuju wears a Great Matatu, a Great Mask of Telekinesis, which allows him to move objects with his mind if he focused enough. Since discovering his Mask power in Metru Nui, Nuju has since been able to move objects more easily thanks to experience. Appearances *''Pirates: The Regathering'' Trivia *As with the other Toa Metru, Nuju has a characteristic of a stereotypical pirate. In his case, he wears an eyepatch. * plans to give Nuju the least amount of dialogue to build up to the character's eventual decision to speak only in Rahi tongues. Also because he's lazy and doesn't want to give him much lines. *Nuju's assigned Knowledge Tower number is the last two digits of Turaga Nuju's set number. Category:Pirates Universe Category:Toa Metru Category:Toa of Ice Category:Ice